shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Haru
Haru ''(春) is the current archaeologist of The Dream Pirates. She joined the crew after her original crew, The Venus Pirates, where defeated by the Dreams. She mostly joined do to her incredible infatuation with their captain, Calico D. Sid, who personally rescued her from the flames of her burning ship. Appearance Haru is an averaged-sized teenage girl about Sid's age and height, with flowing black hair. She has amber eyes, as well as a bigger bust than most people of her age, causing many men to become attracted to her. Her wardrobe constantly changes, depending on her mood and the current situation. Supposedly, she can change her outfit for any situation, from desert-crossing, to swimming, to fighting, and more. Her wardrobe is legendary among the Green-Hairs. Following the timeskip, Haru has gained a much more womanly and curvaceous shape, now wearing a white and black skintight tank-top, with a short black scarf around her neck. She also wears a somewhat tight black corset, that hangs down her back. She wears black pants that slowly fade to purple as it heads towards her simple black boots. Her black hair has also grown out, with a ribbon tied on top of it. Her bust has also somewhat increased. Personality Haru is a very sweet girl who enjoys getting along with others. She mostly hates any kind of fight, but has shown that she is a master tactician, successfully directing the Shadowlandian army against The Locust Pirates. Her most defining feature is her incredible crush on Sid, which she developed when he risked his own life by nearly diving into water to save her life while her ship was burning. She also thanks him for destroying her former crew and captors, the Venuses. Despite this, Haru often tries to stay on good terms with the rest of the crew. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship '''If' character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Calico D. Sid Ever since Sid rescued her from the flames of her burning ship, Haru has held a deep and burning infatuation with him. She constantly gives him indiscreet presents and affectionate items, and seems determined to make him notice her, as well as please him. Despite this, she respects him greatly as a captain, as well as a fighter. X-12 Haru thinks X-12 is cute, though she is still confused by his many aspects and features. She mostly attempts to befriend him, but do to his very robot-like tendancy to misunderstand/misinterpret people's actions towards him, she finds getting along with him difficult. Frost D. Amy Initially, Haru and Amy were great friends, giving each other clothing, dating, and boy-hunting tips. However, after Sid saved her life against the The Dark Hunter Pirates, she has come to see Amy as a rival, and in some extreme cases, an enemy. Pyrus Haru has a deep respect for the first mate, admiring his skills and his incredible ability in both combat and in keeping the crew in line when Sid can't keep up. She lost some respect for him when he was easily seduced and controlled by Ambrosia, though she has started to regain this respect ever since he saved her from one of Ambrosia's Strangling Greens. Ramen Haru enjoys Ramen's cooking, as well as his excellent manners and easygoing way of life. While she still doesn't understand why he only fights with gloves, she is glad that he does, hoping that blood does not get into her food. She deeply enjoys his strawberry cake, briefly offering up Pyrus's life for it. Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Characters Category:Zeon1 Category:Dream On! Category:Female Category:Blue Flame Pirates